Sur le canapé ou la folle épopée du docteur Lienol
by Maywen
Summary: Un beau canapé, Daniel et Vala... Que demander de plus?


Bonjour à tous! Alors, voilà un nouveau mini OS réponse à un défi du CPAF. Profitez bien!

Auteur : Chlo  
Titre : Sur le canapé (ou la folle épopée du docteur Lienol)  
Rating : Tout public  
Style : Humour  
Super défi du CPAF devant impliquer au minimum des dialogues, des flashback et un disclamer  
Disclamer : Cette histoire, aussi délurée que Vala au top de sa forme, n'a de but que de divertir un public extatique qui aime la folie pure, les situations rocambolesques et Daniel mit dans des situations impossibles. L'auteur, complètement frappadingue attend toujours une réponse de la MGM pour le rachat de la série Stargate SG1… En attendant, elle ne peut pas vraiment affirmer que tout lui appartient. Et tant qu'elle n'aura pas acquis la série, elle ne recevra pas un kopek pour son imagination fertile. Au meilleur cas, seule l'histoire et le docteur Lienol lui appartiennent… Et encore… On a des doutes. Qui sait si en écrivant son histoire, l'auteur n'a pas créé une personne ? Un peu à la manière de « Code Lisa » qui ne lui appartient pas non plus… Et qui sait… *se fait emmener de force par deux messieurs en blanc* Mais ! Mais ! Lâchez-moi ! Comment ça, chez le psy ? Nannnnn ! Je veux être traitée par Lienol ! Lienol ! Bonne lectuuuuuureeeee quand mmmmmm *bâillonnée*  
Note de l'auteur à travers son bâillon : (Traduction approximative : on a abandonné l'idée de traduire donc bonne lecture !)

* * *

_- Il faut que nous agissions ! O'Neill, je vous mets en charge de l'affaire. Vous connaissez Daniel, trouvez un moyen de faire face à ça !  
- Êtes-vous persuadé que c'est une bonne idée que je m'en occupe ?  
- Vous êtes son ami non ?  
- Oui mais…  
- Alors parfait. L'affaire Cessons-immédiatement-les-hostilités-entre-Daniel-et-Vala devra être menée au plus vite. Bon courage !_

La pièce était grande mais juste assez confortable pour que Daniel se sente à l'aise. Le grand canapé lui permettait d'être correctement installé sans pour autant que son espace personnel ne soit envahi par la jeune femme qui se trouvait assise à côté de lui. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui lui clamait de fuir le plus vite possible. Loin. Très loin.

Tenant de réfréner cet instinct, il se força à regarder systématiquement chaque livre qui composait l'immense bibliothèque à sa droite. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut surpris par l'arrivée du docteur… Lienol s'il se souvenait correctement du débriefing de ce matin.

Sa première pensée fut que cette femme était particulièrement impressionnante. Sa blouse était d'un blanc immaculé et son chignon strict mettait particulièrement en valeur les arabesques des branches de sa paire de lunettes.

Mais plus que cela, ce fut surtout sa jeunesse qui frappa Daniel. Une vingtaine d'années, tout au plus. Elle lui sourit d'un air énigmatique, fit de même en direction de Vala et finit par se poser avec une légèreté impressionnante sur le minuscule fauteuil qui leurs faisait face.

- Alors, que voulez-vous ? » leur demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous sommes ici. Pourquoi nous faire venir chez un psy ? » Répliqua Daniel, immédiatement agacé de la situation. Cette histoire était tout simplement ridicule.  
- En êtes-vous sûr ? Votre subconscient ne vous crie-t-il pas la raison de votre venue ici ? » Fit le docteur Lienol un peu sarcastiquement aux yeux de Daniel.

Croyant bien faire et voulant surtout prendre le dessus dans la conversation, Vala se redressa, bombant fièrement la poitrine et répondit avec un sourire éclatant :

- J'ignore qui est ce subconscient mais je pense être ici pour parler de cette attirance inégalée et torride qu'il y a entre Daniel et moi.  
- Il n'y a pas d'attirance.  
- Si.  
- Non.  
- Si…

La doctoresse suivait cet échange avec étonnement et fascination. Enfin elle pouvait s'occuper d'un couple atypique et piquant à souhait. Et l'homme n'avait pas menti, ces deux là étaient des cas exceptionnels. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les couples dépressifs et apathiques mais... Passer d'un couple enliser dans une situation inextricable à deux doux-dingues avait un certain charme. Elle remarqua la lueur de défi dans les yeux de la jeune femme et celle agacée dans ceux de l'homme… Nul doute que ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle ne les interrompit pas et très vite, Daniel s'en offusqua.

- N'êtes-vous pas censée dire quelque chose ?  
- Voulez-vous que je dise quelque chose ?  
- Pourquoi répondre par une autre question ?  
- Vous le faites aussi, monsieur… » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses fiches. « Jackson.  
- Il s'appelle Daniel.  
- Merci mademoiselle…  
- Mal Doran. Vala Mal Doran.

Un sourire complice naquit sur les lèvres des deux femmes et Daniel marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante que c'était un complot.

- Un complot ? Vous êtes toujours sujet de cette paranoïa de complot quand cela concerne mademoiselle Mal Doran.  
- Comment ça… toujours ? » Demanda Daniel suspicieux. « Qui vous a parlé de ça ? Cette rumeur est fausse d'ailleurs !

Vala répliqua qu'il mentait ce qui enclencha une nouvelle guerre du « oui-non ».

- Qui vous a dit ça ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau pour couper court à ce petit jeu qui allait encore une fois se solder par sa capitulation.

_L'homme qui lui faisait face était beau. Irrésistible. Et il le savait. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts déclenchant un frisson dans le dos de la jeune femme. Un seul mot de lui et elle se serait damnée. Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il parla, la désarmant totalement._

- Pardonnez-moi, … je… je ne sais pas trop comment formuler ça. » Souriant en coin, elle ne put que le trouver encore plus beau alors qu'il cherchait ses mots. « Voilà, mon… petit frère Daniel ne cesse de se disputer avec la femme de sa vie. Enfin. Ils ne sont pas ensemble mais j'ai le pressentiment puissant que… ça ne peut que marcher entre eux. »  
- Ah… » Elle lui sourit, un peu déboussolée par son monologue. « Mais en quoi puis-je vous aider ?  
- Vous êtes psychologue, n'est-ce pas ? » Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête la plaque qui ornait le mur derrière eux.  
- Etudiante en psychologie. En réalité, le docteur Mairesse est ma maîtresse de stage.  
- Et vous vous nommez ?  
- Rebecca Thom mais…  
- Et bien Rebecca… Nous allons faire de grandes choses tous les deux.

Elle se laissa faire quand il glissa son bras sous le sien avec un air de conspirateur.  


- Cela se voit directement. Mais revenons à notre propos… Monsieur Jackson, pourquoi maltraitez vous donc votre fiancée ?  
- Ma quoi ? »  
- Fiancée. C'est ce qui est indiqué sur ma fiche en tout cas. Et puis, avouons quand même qu'il serait étonnant que vous veniez me voir si vous n'étiez pas en couple… » Elle sourit légèrement, se retenant de ne pas marquer plus son amusement face à l'air abasourdi de son patient. « Après tout,… je suis quand même conseillère conjugale.

Son petit discours eut l'effet attendu. Tandis que les beaux yeux bleus de l'homme reflétaient l'étonnement le plus pur, ceux de la jeune femme s'étaient voilés de perplexité.

- Qu'est ce qu'un conseiller conjugal ? » Demanda Vala un peu déboussolée.  
- Et bien… Une personne qui aide les couples à sortir des difficultés, à mieux se connaître et à favoriser une discussion ouverte et correcte.  
- Vous donnez aussi des conseils pour le lit et tout ?  
- Oui.

Ravie que pour une fois on ne la réprime pas, Vala se tourna vers son « fiancé » qui cherchait surement un moyen de sortir de cette situation.

- Alors comme ça… on m'emmène chez un conseiller pour en apprendre plus sur mes préférences au lit, mon Daniel ?  
- Non ! » Répondit-il alors d'un air bougon. « Je n'ai jamais pris rendez-vous ici !  
- C'est votre entreprise qui l'a fait. » Précisa le docteur Lienol.  
- J'aurais dû m'en douter…

_Devant un bon café, Rebecca écoutait religieusement l'homme._

- Donc voilà, il faudrait juste que vous arriviez à les réconcilier. Enfin, disons à les rapprocher…  
- Mais je ne suis pas conseillère conjugale. Enfin pas encore… Je ne peux…  
- S'il vous plait. Je ne cherche pas à les analyser, juste… les rapprocher. Donnez-leur des conseils pour les empêcher de se battre. Pitié.  
- D'accord. » Elle fut surprise de sa propre réponse. C'était contre l'éthique mais cela pouvait être considéré comme… une répétition générale. Non ?  
- Merveilleux ! Vous avez la considération éternelle de Jack O… Jackson. Jack Jackson.  


Voilà plusieurs minutes que Vala expliquait le long, en large, en travers, en diagonale et plus encore sa relation avec Daniel.

- D'ailleurs, à notre première rencontre, nous nous sommes battus comme des bêtes.  
- Battus ? »

Le docteur Lienol était abasourdie. Était-ce un couple violent ?

- Elle essayait de me voler… ma voiture.  
- Et c'est une raison pour s'en prendre à une faible femme ? » Demanda Vala qui s'amusait énormément de la situation.  
- Faible femme ? Vous ? La bonne blague !  
- Et donc ! Il me bat et paf ! Il me saute dessus pour m'embrasser !  
- C'est faux ! J'étais à moitié sonné et VOUS m'avez embrassé !  
- Détails ! » Fit Vala pour couper court à cette discussion.  
- Vous êtes amis ? » Demanda Lienol qui se demandait vraiment si elle avait bien fait d'aider ce Jack Jackson…

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Sa question avait eu l'effet d'une bombe. Jamais encore, on ne leur avait posé cette question. Étrangement, Vala ne répondit rien, attendant probablement d'entendre les explications de Daniel.

- Et bien…  
- Oui ?  
- Disons que d'une certaine manière, oui, nous sommes amis. On se chamaille pas mal, mais je pense que peut-être on peut dire que oui, nous sommes amis. » Gêné et surtout furieux de devoir avouer cela, il se tourna vers Vala avec un index menaçant. « Et n'allez pas en tirer des constatations foireuses !  
- Vous pensez que peut-être vous êtes mon ami ? » Fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
- Quoi ? »

Il était déboussolé.

- Je serais peut-être votre amie… vous n'êtes même pas sûr ce ça ? Et notre folle équipe alors ? Eux oui… mais pas moi ? C'est ça ?  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça !  
- Si !  
- Vala…  
- Ne faites pas les yeux ronds, mon Daniel !  
- Je ne suis pas…  
- Bien sûr, c'est vrai, vous n'êtes même pas mon ami alors être mon Daniel ça pose vraiment…

Elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase, ses lèvres ayant été emprisonnées par celles de son collègue et peut-être ami.  
Lienol, était à la limite du fou rire. Jamais encore, même en cours, on ne lui avait proposé un tel cas.

_- Et donc, tout ce que j'aurai à faire c'est de leur poser une ou l'autre question à l'occasion quand ils ne se disputeront pas ?  
- C'est l'idée…  
- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait plus simple de leur demander directement ?  
- Vous savez… Mon frère n'est pas du genre très coopératif. Mais vous allez faire merveille ! J'en suis sûr ! » Corrigea-t-il en voyant l'air peu convaincu de la jeune étudiante.  
- Si vous le dites…  
- Et vous devriez prendre un autre nom.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Si jamais ils voulaient vous recontacter à l'avenir. Ils peuvent devenir un peu… pot de colle. Si vous voyez de quoi je veux parler…_

Il avisa que le sac de la jeune femme portait son nom. O'neill. Avec deux jolis L. il pouvait faire une anacoluthe… non, une anagramme… ou une ellipse ? Qu'importait le nom, il allait mélanger les lettres et former son œuvre…

- Vous pensez quoi du nom Lienol ? C'est mignon, non ?

La séance touchait à sa fin. Lienol tentait, en vain, d'avoir une explication sur ce baiser aussi inattendu que surprenant.

- Pourquoi ?  
- Il n'y a aucune raison à cela." Déclara Daniel d'un ton ferme.  
- Mais vous…  
- Aucune raison, docteur.  
- Pourtant…  
- Non.

A côté de lui, un sourire comblé avait fleuri sur les lèvres de Vala. Pas un mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire béatement. C'était juste… Elle soupira. Elle adorait les conseillers conjugaux. C'était la meilleure chose au monde. Elle en était sûre. Lorsque Daniel se leva, elle fit de même et le suivit.

Rebecca défit son chignon pour retrouver son apparence normale. Dieu… Quelle journée !

Le retour en cours fut étrange. Chaque cas exposé la ramenait immédiatement à ce drôle de couple qu'elle avait aidé si elle pouvait seulement avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour eux. Pas une nouvelle, pas un mot. Jusqu'au jour où elle reçut l'appel de Jack Jackson :

- Vous leur avez fait quoi ?  
- Euh, rien vraiment. Ils se sont justes… parlés.  
- Ah… D'accord… C'est du bon résultat mais… je ne sais pas trop. J'aimais bien l'ambiance qu'il y avait entre eux… ils sont toujours aussi dingues et tout mais... il manque quelque chose. Il y aurait moyen de les réparer ? De les remettre comme avant quoi… enfin, juste pour les disputes.  
- Allez savoir… Demandez à Lienol, Jack...


End file.
